A Lost Daughter
by PrincessBastet20
Summary: After being the result of one of Loki's many illegal experiments, a young girl named Jordis is brought under the protection of Thor. The almighty Asgard is basically her father. But when a Goa'uld kills her mother, leaving her afraid and alone on the planet, Jordis has no choice but to fight back against the universes' great enemies.
1. Prologue: Survival

**Author's Note: Don't Own Stargate Either... Sadly...**

 **I am on a roll today. This is an old story I wrote. Its based off the idea of Loki doing illegal experiments on humans under the Asgard protection. I am a major Stargate nerd sooo yeah... Hopefully yall like it. Please review.**

 **Thank you!**

Prologue: Survival

Jordis (Sword maiden)

My body stilled as the Jaffa approached my hiding spot. I lifted my mirror to see around my rock shield four Jaffa loyal to Bal were on my left and two were on my right. I took a deep breath as the two on my right approached my position. I pulled my blade from my thigh holder. I took a deep breath as one Jaffa passed me then the next I stood slowly. I approached the second Jaffa from behind stabbing my blade through the Jaffa's throat letting him drop to the ground, as dead weight. The other Jaffa had heard the gurgle of the Jaffa's last breath and turned quickly to find my blood covered form, he wasted little time to shoot his staff weapon luckily I jumped to my side avoiding the surge of pain that came with the beautiful yellow color that erupted from the weapon. I got to my feet and charged the Jaffa to the ground I knew the other Jaffa would soon be close enough to hit me with their weapons instead of shooting blindly. I wrestled the Jaffa for his weapon, he was on his back holding his staff with a tight grip while I straddled his waist pushing the weapon down. I couldn't push it down all the way because my small frame was no competition to his large one. So I brought my knee up and slammed it down on his crotch. He groaned and loosened his grip so I could push the weapon down to his neck where I caught him off guard. I grabbed my blade that had fallen to the dirt when I tackled him and slammed the blade into his skull. I had done this before it wasn't new to me, watching the death flow from others' eyes. Nor was the strength I had to use to jerk the blade from the dead Jaffa's head. I didn't have time to contemplate his death when a staff weapon blast hit my shoulder. I screamed rolling to my back. I kept rolling till I came to small hill side and promptly rolled down it. I cried out as I hit a large rock with my injured shoulder. The pain clouded my mind but not enough for me not to see the four Jaffa heading to kill me. They surrounded me with their weapons pointed at me from each direction.

"Is this the way you were taught to fight?" I growled at each of them. "Fight me like men. Like warriors! Not scum!" I growled with furry.

The first one to attack me was the one with gold implanted on his head. He hit me in the nose with the end of his staff. I stumbled back and stood my ground as he came at me again. This time I knew he favored his right side but stepped with his left leg and swung with his left shoulder. I crouched quickly and went to his left where I took my long sharpened hair stake out of it place and jabbed it in to his shoulder going downwards. I knew from experience that it had punctured something important as he staggered a little and hit the ground. Dead. The other three were surprised and attacked me. All at once. I hit the ground and extended my left leg to sweep the Jaffa on my left's legs from under him. He hit the ground. I rolled on top of him and used my momentum to roll him on top of me as the other two let loose rounds of shots at me. He was dead before he thought of a way to kill me. When I heard them take a step towards our bodies. I flipped him off of me and grabbed his staff weapon shooting the one on the left in the throat and the right one in the leg. He fell to the ground and I ran to straddle his waist with my hair stake at his throat.

"Why are you after me?" I hissed with disgust.

"Bal wants... you as his mate's host. A strong. Asgard host." The Jaffa growled I showed my teeth at him and stabbed my stake into his shoulder. He screamed in pain.

"Lie. Tell the truth." I said.

"You have killed many Jaffa... and Goa'uld... There is a price on your head. But Bal believes you know of your heritage. I speak the truth. I swear it on my god." He said I raised my eyebrow and stood pulling my stake out of his shoulder.

"Your god! Your god is nothing to me! My god! My god is my father, Thor! A being more intelligent than your god will ever be! Your gods are just conniving creatures that wish my family death. I will give your regards to your god when I cut his flesh open and peel that creature from his spine so he will die painfully. Because just like you… he can." I said as I kneeled to his side and cut his throat open blood spilled quickly at first but then slowed as his heart stopped beating.

A whistle came to my ears as I squatted to take the Jaffa's symbiote. I turned quickly pulling a staff weapon in to my hands pointing it in the direction of the noise. My eyes were greeted with the sight of four people. An older man with hair that was turning white, a woman dressed as a man, a man with weird things upon his face and a Jaffa.

"Whoa, hold up! We were just wondering what happened here?" the white hair man asked holding his hands up. They all were dressed strangely I stood slowly to look curiously at them.

"I killed them." I said disinterested as I dropped the staff weapon and ripped the symbiote from the Jaffa's stomach.

"Cruel... Uhhh how?" The white haired man asked.

"A blade and my hair stake." I said twisting my long flame colored hair up in to a bundle and stuck the bloody hair stake through it to keep my hair from falling. It was made from the spine bone of a symbiote and dyed red with blood of the Jaffa that it came out of.

"All by yourself no help?" He asked, I sighed and smirked. He was a little annoying.

"Yes. I am always by myself." I said walking over to where my blade was forgotten at. I picked it up and started to shred the symbiote of its skin and flesh.

"Uhhh why are you doing that?" I lifted my head to look at the four people but quickly looked away.

"I have no food... and their bones make fine weapons once sharpened." I said.

"We can help with the food part. But can I ask what you meant when you told that Jaffa that you were Thor's daughter?" the guy with the things on his face asked me.

"I am of Asgard blood. First and only human to be of Asgard blood. Commander Thor's blood runs through me as he is my father." I said stepping closer to them.

"Then why aren't you with them, the Asgards, I mean?" He asked.

"I was born on a planet called Basition, it was without life before my mother was abducted by one of the rouge Asgard scientist. He experiment on my mother which in turn end with her pregnancy of me and that is when father saved mother and I sentencing the scientist to exile. He placed mother and me on Basition where he and other Asgards aided in our life. They helped mother and I construct a new home and how to farm by ourselves. They are a very caring race. Father left me on Basition to keep me safe." I said as I pulled the skull free of the symbiote in my hands.

"So you... you are Thor's daughter, why are you out here?" The woman asked me.

"My mother was killed. Murdered and raped by a Goa'uld, I do not know his name but I know his face and I will never forget what he did to my mother. I tried to contact father but the Goa'uld destroyed our Hall. Then left, I do not know if he knew I was there or not. But I will not stop till all Goa'uld are dead." I said as I clenched the skull in my fist.

"Does this rage extend to Jaffa?" The Jaffa asked me. I took a step closer to him and looked him up and down.

"You are Sho'va. You must want the same. To be free of them and their symbiotes. My fury does extend to the Jaffa especially the ones who hunt me like an animal for their fake gods. I will kill anyone who tries to kill me or my family." I stood tall as I spoke my words.

"This is not honorable. Death of so many are on your hands." he said I growled lifting my top showing the scars in my flesh.

"I have suffered much by Jaffa. Their deaths not only give me revenge but feeds me. I have lived so long on my own. I do what I need to survive." I said with annoyance. I turned and walked away from them.

"Hey! Hey! Wait up!" I turned to see the woman running my way.

"What do you wish?" I asked her.

"Well don't you miss your father?" She asked me. I clutched my arm brace it was of Thor's Hammer.

"Very much so." I whispered as I felt tears flood my eyes. I looked away to hide this from her.

"We can contact your father. From SGC on Earth. That's where were from. We can help you and lord knows you're a really good fighter. Maybe you can help us against the Goa'uld?" she asked I looked at her and kept walking.

"You really can contact my father?" I asked her as we came to my hiding spot where my leather carrier sat with my mirror next to it.

"We can, you just have to trust us." she said I picked my items up and turned to face her.

"Then I will go with you. I would very much enjoy talking to my father once more." I said motioning for her to lead the way.

"How old are you by the way?" she asked me.

"19 winters." I said to her as we kept walking.

"When did your mother die?" She asked me.

"When I was 13 winters." I answered.

"You've been on your own for six years?" She asked me. I swallowed the moisture in my mouth and nodded my head. "That's amazing." She whispered. We came to a stop in from of the Chep'i.

"I am sorry for saying you are without honor." The Jaffa said. I nodded my head at him.

"You are forgiven." I said with a bow of my head.

"Well passenger. I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill. You've meet Teal'c and Major Samantha Carter. And this is Doctor Daniel Jackson." The white haired man said. I bowed my head to each of them.

"I am called Jordis." I said bowing again.

"Can I call you Jordy?" Jack asked. I smiled and nodded.

"My mother use to call that, I would be pleased if you did so as well." I told him.

"Well Jordy let's get home." Jack said. Samantha pushed the symbols for the gate address and then pushed something in on her wrist.

"Well let's go." She said as the chep'i opened. We walked through the Chep'i, I felt like I always did when I went through it, weird. The feeling was of my stomach turning and my body tingled.

When we walked out it was into a room that was really dark. Men holding weapons, I think and people in white robes.

"Who is your guest, Colonel?" the voice came from a man in another room in front of us, he was bald and little round.

"General Hammond, we found her." Jack said with a grin and thumb up.

"Who?" Asked someone in the room, he wore elegant robes like the Goa'uld.

"Thor's daughter. Jordis this is my father, Jacob Carter." Samantha said to me, I lifted my hand in a small greeting.

"Hello." I said.

"I didn't know Thor had a daughter." He said to Hammond.

"It was a rumor in the Jaffa ranks that he did and that she had a bounty on her head. Well we just stumbled upon her." Jack said.

"Major Carter why don't you show her around as we contact her father. I'm sure he would like to see his daughter as soon as possible." Hammond said. Samantha nodded her head and showed me to the door.

"How about to the infirmary first for a checkup and we'll get you as much food as you want." She smiled at me as she said that. I nodded my head as I knew I would die for anything to eat. She took me to the infirmary where I meet Doctor Fraiser. She was nice and did a few tests to make sure I was healthy. She talked about her daughter who was a few years younger me and was also an alien like me. After that she accompanied Samantha and I to the cafeteria where they let me get whatever I wanted. My plate was piled high as I gobbled on everything I could. They asked me questions about how I survived alone for six years I just told them I was very handy at making items. We talked for a while till a voice came through the roof.

"Major Carter and Jordis to the briefing room. Repeat Major Carter and Jordis to the briefing room." it said.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Dr. Fraiser asked. I nodded my head.

Samantha led the way to the briefing room. I didn't know where I was going so I just followed her as Dr. Fraiser asked me more question. One question caught my attention.

"Do you have a journal?" she asked me.

"I do... I made it myself. Well except the paper, I bought it from a villager." I said as I pulled it out of my satchel. It was a dark brown leather with a polished stone in the middle with a black silhouette of Thor's Hammer. Around the edges were symbiote bones painted black.

"It's beautiful." She said taking it from my hands.

"Thank you." I said soon enough we were in a room where my father stood talking to Jack.

"Soooo you didn't know where she was at this whole time?" Jack asked him.

"I did not. Just three years ago did I find my... her mother's grave and their home aged with abandonment. I searched long for her to find nothing. I am overjoyed to know my child is safe in your hands." he told Jack.

"Commander Thor. We will do everything in our power to keep her safe. But from my understanding she wishes to continue her fight with the Goa'uld." General Hammond told father.

"She is allowed to do as she likes. But she must be safe. She is... too precious to me to lose." Father said I walked in with tears in my eyes. He walked over to me and I fell to my knees crying. He brought my head to his shoulder letting me cry.

"I am sorry father." I sobbed.

"For what doings child? You protected yourself and wished for revenge I do understand." He said as he gentle patted my back. "I am filled with happiness to know you are alive." he said I pulled back and he placed his hand against my cheek. "Do you wish to stay and fight with the Tau'ri?" He asked me. I slowly nodded my head to him.

"Great! Welcome to SGC Jordy!" Jack said I turned giving him a tear soaked smile.

"I must return to the fleet, Jordis. But Ran and Freyr may return with your personal items from Basition so you may be comfortable here." Father said touching his forehead to mine then stepped back.

"Farewell father." I said waving my hand a little as the lights consumed him and made him disappear. I turned to everyone who looked a bite conflicted about what just happened. "What now?" I asked them.

"I think the best we can do is keep your existence secret from certain people." General Hammond said. Samantha, Daniel and Dr. Fraiser nodded their heads.

"I agree. If NID or anyone finds out she's here, she could be in a lot of danger." Samantha said sitting at the table.

"But what do we say if they ask where she's from, I mean she's going to join SG1 right? So we can keep an eye on her for Thor?" Daniel asked.

"I believe that would be in the best interest and we must gather anyone who heard about her and make it known that if they tell anyone unauthorized that there will be serious repercussions." General Hammond said.

"So which room does she get?" Jack asked.

"There's a room opened near my lab on 18. It's large and we can get a bed in there." Daniel said with a smile to me.

"Thank you." I said to him with a bow of my head.

"No problem. Maybe you will be able to use it as you're 'lab' and bedroom. It's large enough. With all the stuff we bring back to be translated or understood you'll have the room filled to the brim." He said stepping closer to me.

"Thank you anyway." I told him.

They showed me around the mountain telling me about everything that I need to know about. They got me the uniforms I could wear, one type had a blue outer top and blue bottoms while the other was green. Under it I got to choose what I wore. A black top called a 'tank top' and another called a 'short sleeve'. Janet or Dr. Fraiser helped Samantha when they tried to measure me for underwear called 'panties' and shifts called 'bras'. They even brought me books about the outside world, their world is called Earth. Samantha said one day I'll be able to go outside of the mountain but until then her and Janet would be helping me get anything that would make me comfortable.


	2. Chapter 1: Jordy's First Mission

**The Warrior: Jordy's first mission**

My radio went off as it rested on my hip. I was in my room with my hair up in a 'pony tail holder' and I was reading a 'book' about a killer called 'Hannibal Lecter'. I found him very intriguing he killed for his food and that was basically it.

"Kid." the radio went off with Jack's voice.

"Yes, O'Neill?" I asked him bringing it to my lips.

"We need you up in the Briefing room. We got you're first Off World Mission." he said with pride.

"YES! Be there soon!" I said putting my book into its place on the book shelves and pulled on my black tank top over my bra and then my boots. I grabbed my jacket and my ID card. I left my room locking it with my access code and ran pass people to the briefing room which was on the same level. I entered with a big smile on my face.

"Who is this young one?" an older Jaffa asked as I entered and slid in to a seat behind Daniel.

"Master Bra'tac this is Jordis. A skilled fighter and killer of symbiotes." Teal'c said motioning to the symbiote skull that hung from my pocket on my cargo pants as a charm.

"Aww greetings young one, I am Master Bra'tac." After he said that he started talking about a Jaffa that once was the first prime of Imhotep and how his rebel Jaffa would make good allies.

"Deliverance? Do you have any idea what happened to the guys in that movie?" Jack said bringing up the movie that he was wanting me to watch with him.

"I do not." Bra'tac answered like a usual alien would. I looked around to see Sam and Daniel sharing an amused look with each other while Jack just let the idea drop.

"Master Bra'tac, that's a very strong recommendation." Hammond said as he sat at the head of the table like usual.

"Yes, it is. Yet the rewards of such an alliance would be great." Bra'tac answers.

"Teal'c?" Hammond asks for a second opinion.

"Many of our allies have fallen, General Hammond. The Tollan may be gone forever, the Tok'ra are severely weakened. Kytano offers an army." Teal'c said as if he was all knowing.

"But didn't you say they need food? How much help are they really?" I asked using a contraction that Daniel taught me.

"Right, it's an army that needs our help." Sam agreed.

"Major Carter, have not the Jaffa helped your cause?" Teal'c asked overlooking me like usual. Because he definitely knows that the Jaffa have done nothing but try and kill me for six years.

"Teal'c, please, don't misunderstand me. You and Bra'tac have done more for us than anyone could have asked. I owe you both my life at least a dozen times over. That's not what I'm saying." Sam tried to amend what she had said, she looked over at me surprised I wasn't saying anything.

"What she's saying is if this guy's come to us, he's got to be pretty desperate." O'Neill jumped in to save Sam from Teal'c wrath.

"Wait a minute, I don't think we should underestimate this opportunity. I mean, an army of Jaffa actually challenging the power structure of the Goa'uld. It could be an inspiration to every Jaffa out there. Word of its very existence is a threat to the Goa'uld." Daniel said being wise as usual.

"So you all believe that the Goa'uld are just going to sit around and let that happen?" I asked as I grabbed the pitcher of water pouring it in to my cup in front of me.

"Exactly." Sam agreed with me.

"We do not. Which makes Kytano's need so great." Teal'c said.

"His army is drawn from many different system lords, and more flock to him with each raid he makes. But an army cannot live on courage alone." Bra'tac said.

"Dr. Jackson, what can you tell us about this Imhotep? This is the first I've heard of him." Hammond asked.

"Well, during the Third Dynasty of ancient Egypt, Imhotep was credited as being THE first pyramid builder. He was later deified among the ancient Egyptians. But, among the Goa'uld, at least as far as I know, he never achieved power of any kind." Daniel said.

"He hasn't." I stated as I pulled my cup to my lips. "He was a lowly bastard. He did not have any power at all but I did not hear he died. What I heard is that he went into hiding till he had the strength to overthrow one of the system lords." I said.

"So he was never a system lord?" Hammond asked. I agreed with a nod.

"He was a back water Goa'uld. He had no significance at all." I told them.

"Which explains how Kytano has managed to survive." Sam said. I nodded in agreement.

"He took out a nobody." Jack said.

"Which probably only buys us some time. If we don't help, the Goa'uld will eventually see this as the threat it really is." Daniel stated.

"Imhotep may have been a minor Goa'uld, but Kytano is a great leader of men. I believe him bold enough to lead his rebel army to victory over those who would deny us freedom." Bra'tac said with pride.

"I've already ordered food and medical supplies prepared for transport. What we need to discuss in more detail is what kind of weapons and how many." Hammond asked.

"Your projectile weapons have proven to be effective in battle." Bra'tac stated.

"P-90s, MP5s, Spaz 12s." O'Neill said.

"For several hundred warriors." Bra'tac said with a nod.

"That may take some doing." Hammond said.

"General Hammond, if we may send a smaller number of weapons…as a gesture of good intentions." Teal'c suggested.

"I think we owe these folks…to a point." Jack said.

"Very well. You have a go." Hammond told us. We all got up to go get ready for our new mission and my first one.

I was in my green cargo pants with my knives strapped into thigh holsters. I wore a skin tight black V-neck with my matching green jacket. I had my issued weapons in their places and wore a black beanie that Jack had given me, I wore my hair in a thick braid that rested on my shoulder. I watched the guys move everything onto the FRED.

"O'Neill, before we leave, you should know that some of the Jaffa you are about to meet, you may have met before…in battle." Bra'tac said. "Same for you, Jordis. I have heard whispers of your defeats and believe some may have issues with you." He told me. I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"They wish to fight. I will happily defeat them." I said with a grin.

"Kid." Jack scowled me. "And yeah, I've thought about that." Jack said

"Jaffa have long memories." Bra'tac commented.

"Well that's all right, 'cause I don't." Jack said with a goofy grin. I couldn't help but smile at his sorry joke.

"It's a…joke." Jack said in a whisper.

"Master Bra'tac, let's hope your faith in this man is well deserved." Hammond said.

"I would stake my life on it." Bra'tac went through the wormhole with Teal'c following, then Sam and Daniel went through the wormhole behind him.

"Ours too apparently." Jack said.

"Jack, last I heard Imhotep was not dead. I do not trust liars." I told him in front of Hammond.

"I'll take that into consideration kid. Let's go." Jack said gesturing me to go first.

When I stepped out from the star gate a group of warriors surrounded us. I sighed and looked at them trying to be calm and not let my body say I was ready for an attack.

"I am Master Bra'tac, of Chulak. I have come with warriors of the Tau'ri." Bra'tac introduced us.

"Hi guys." Jack walked up in front of us.

"Tek ma tek." Bra'tac said.

"He's saying: "friends well met." He's saying we come in peace." Daniel informed Jack who looked like he was confused.

"Rak'nor." Teal'c stated as a large dark skinned man came up.

"Teal'c! Tek ma tek!" He said as they clasped forearms. Rak'nor turned to face the crowd. "It was Teal'c who gave me my first taste of freedom!" Then he turned to face Teal'c. "It is because of you I am here. Tek ma te." he told him.

"Tek me te. Is a greeting of respect." Daniel said.

"I'm sure he gets it Daniel." I said with a roll of my eyes as I walked closer to them.

"I'm just saying." Daniel responded.

"I don't care." Jack said.

"Okay." Daniel said deflated a little.

"These are among the great warriors of the Tau'ri. Daniel Jackson, Major Carter, and their leader, Colonel O'Neill. I apologize I do not know of you." Rak'nor said to me.

"I'm Jordis. I just joined." I said he nodded his head.

"Tek ma tek." Rak'nor said to Jack.

"Back at ya." Jack said making the large warrior look very awkward as he became confused.

"Back at cha." Rak'nor repeated. "You have come to speak with Kytano." He stated.

"We have." Bra'tac confirmed.

"He's on a mission and will return very soon. What is this?" Rak'nor motioned to the cases of food, water and weapons.

"The first shipment of many." Teal'c said.

"We've brought uh, food, supplies, and last…Carter?" O'Neill said and Sam opened a case of P-90s. "Weapons." he finished. The whole crowd looked slightly saddened. "What?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Your gesture is appreciated, but they had hoped you would bring staff weapons, zat'nik'tels…true weapons." Rak'nor said, I scoffed off to the side only to get a glare from Daniel.

"'True' weapons?" Jack asked.

"It does not matter, friend. Come, see how our numbers are growing." Rak'nor said we followed him up to the camp where many Jaffa practiced their skills in fighting.

"You see O'Neill? These Jaffa were once sworn mortal enemies, each serving different false gods. Now they work in harmony." Bra'tac said with confidence.

"Our numbers grow with each successful campaign." Rak'nor said with true pride. I just followed behind Jack slowly.

"And you just trust every new arrival to your cause? Well…I'm just saying that isn't it possible some of these Jaffa are still loyal to their gods and are acting as spies within your ranks?" Sam asked I smirked it was true, that I hated all Jaffa for what they did to me and my mother. But it would be a fresh start if the Jaffa did become free and not always be my enemy.

"A warrior of Kytano's experience can see within the very soul of another Jaffa and know his allegiance." Bra'tac stated and with that Kytano lost my trust. No man could do such a thing. No matter if he was human, or Jaffa. I shook my head and watched the young men fight.

"It's kind of a leap of faith, isn't it?" Jack asked.

"No more than when we trusted Bra'tac when Teal'c went through the rite of Mal Sharran." Daniel stated I had heard of the ritual, it was painful and hard to go through.

"I saw into his heart, and knew he no longer worshipped Apophis." Bra'tac stated.

"That's not…quite the same, is it?" Jack questioned I couldn't help but let my head nod as I agreed with him.

"Our ways are different to you, O'Neill. Accept that." Teal'c stated with a roughness in his tone. I walked over to Sam as we checked out their fruit as Jack, Teal'c, Bra'tac and Rak'nor walked off. I held a piece of fruit up and couldn't help that grumbling sound that made its way from my stomach. A Jaffa woman reached her hands out toward me. I flinched in response. She slowed her movements to clasp my hands and brought the fruit to my mouth.

"Eat." she stated. I bowed my head in a thanks letting my teeth sink into the fruit. It was as sweet as a strawberry and I loved it. "Kytano returns." She stated and rushed off. I looked at Sam who just shrugged and we followed the crowd.

"You know, we never get this when we come home." Jack stated coming to our side as we watched all the people crowd around the new comers.

"Jaffa, this day, three of our warriors have fallen in the name of freedom. They fought fiercely against Zipacna's forces. And they died bravely and have secured for themselves a place in Kheb. So too, have they strengthened our ability to fight back at the enemy." Kytano stated with confidence that annoyed me. It was like he didn't care that those men had died. They opened a case that was filled with zat'nik'tels, and they all cheered happily.

"True weapons." Jack scoffed.

"Tek mal tiak" Kytano stated to Bra'tac grasping forearms with each other.

"Tek ma te." Bra'tac told him.

"You flatter me, Master Bra'tac." Kytano said.

"Ya duru arik kek onac. I honor he would kill his god. And to his brethren of the Tau'ri–slayers of Ra, Hathor, Setesh, Heru'ur, Sokar, Chronus, and Apophis." Kytano said.

"Well, somebody's been keeping score." Jack mumbled.

"Now I feel like a nobody." I stated whispering to Daniel who just rolled his eyes.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill." Jack said when Kytano looked at me confused.

"A familiar name, cursed by every Goa'uld. Imhotep himself declared your days were numbered." Kytano said with a large smile on his face.

"Well that's fine. As long as it's a really big number." Jack joked I smirked at his stupidity.

"Because of you, the armies of these fallen system lords now swell the ranks of our rebellion. We owe you thanks." Kytano stated.

"Tek ma tek, Kytano" Jack stated with a clear smugness in his face. "We also offer an alliance." Jack told him.

"Then you are most welcome." Kytano said with compassion.

"We also offer food and supplies for your people." Daniel said always seeming to want to but in.

"Glorious!" Kytano shouted happily.

"And…of course, weapons!" Jack said not wanting to be left out.

"Earth weapons. Take no offense, my friend, but uh your weapons are "primitive" by comparison." Kytano stated, I rolled my eyes he was still as ignorant as he probably was with his master at his side.

"Carter, I think a little demonstration is in order, don't you?" Jack asked Sam nodded her head. We moved over to the firing range where I watched Jack and Sam demonstrate the P-90.

I sat next to Rak'nor who kept looking me up and down. I ate the meat they provided me.

"Your weapons are formidable, yes, but they lack the endurance of a staff." Kytano stated, still so smug.

"That's what these are for." Carter held up the clip.

"And you will provide them freely?" Kytano asked.

"That's the purpose of an alliance, isn't it?" Daniel asked.

"It places you in a position of power over us." Kytano stated.

"And this means what?" I asked giving him a slight glare.

"If Kytano does not do exactly as agreed, you may withhold ammunition." Teal'c stated. I got a feeling he was now trying to make us feel bad.

"Okay, first of all, Teal'c, as long as you're a member of SG-1, you should use the pronoun "we", not "you." And secondly, we're not holding back. We're offering the best we've got. Now, you can either take it…or leave it." Jack said I raised my eyebrows with a just as smug attitude as Kytano.

"Of course, it is only concern for my people that I raise these questions." Kytano said.

""Your" people?" Jack asked I just rolled my eyes.

"There is no warrior among us who cannot say "my people."" Kytano said I shook my head and looked down at my food.

"As I also have done." Teal'c stated.

"Colonel O'Neill fears that I may seek power for myself." Kytano said.

"You have an army." I said with a tilt of my head.

"And I lead, but there is no warrior among us who cannot claim joma secu." Kytano rebutted.

"Challenge of Leadership." Daniel translated for Jack.

"To determine the worthiness of the victor, and his right to lead." Teal'c filled in.

"To the death, I suppose." Jack said.

"Of course." Kytano said.

"Of course...Yeah, well, where I come from, we do things…a little differently." Jack said using his slowness like usual.

"And you would have us change our ways to suit yours." Kytano challenged.

"I didn't say that, but if it's not too much trouble…" Jack said I smirked.

"Kytano. Colonel O'Neill. It is my hope that we can learn from our differences, that they bond us together, make us stronger." Bra'tac tried to calm the rising tempers.

"Mmm. Your words are wise, Master Bra'tac." Kytano said with a nod of his head.

"Yes. Wise indeed." Jack agreed.

"Tomorrow we will bond, in battle. You are familiar with the system lord, Nirrti?" Kytano asked.

"Oh yeah." Jack agreed.

"Tomorrow we're going to raid a supply shipment, intended for a battalion of Nirrti's Jaffa. Join us." Kytano said.

"If we do, what's in it for us?" Jack asked.

"I see you are one who speaks your mind, O'Neill." Kytano said.

"Yes, which is why I don't say much." Jack said.

"A share of the spoils." Kytano said.

"Spoils are good. We like spoils." Jack commented with a smile.

"Teal'c has informed me that you require several hours of sleep. There is no shame in doing so." Kytano said then left the tent.

"Gee, thanks." Jack said grabbing his pack. I did the same to get my stuff ready for sleeping. Teal'c left along with Rak'nor and Bra'tac.

"So who else saw Rak'nor looking at Jordis, like she was a piece of meat?" Jack asked. I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him as I sat up my sleeping bag around the fire. "I'm just saying. He seems like a good Jaffa. I'm sure your father would like to see you with a good man or Jaffa." Jack stammered over his words like he usually did when he wanted to talk about my romantic life on base. I guess a lot of soldier wish to 'date' me.

"Jack if I want a male being to exist in my life. I will tell you first, then Sam, Daniel and maybe Teal'c. My father will not care as long as I am happy." I told him as I pulled out one of my books.

"And what is that?" Daniel asked turning his face to see my book.

"A book. Dr. Fraiser recommended to me. It is very interesting, she said this is what every woman wishes her romance to be like." I said he plucked it out of my grasp. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"It's a romance novel..." Daniel said with blush covering his cheeks.

"Soooo it's about sex." Jack said.

"Sexual intercourse yes." I said without any emotion at all.

"That's interesting?" he asked me.

"Yes. I never knew that some of these things were possible." I said.

"Oooookay, subject change. I guess Teal'c's staying out all night with his new buddies." Jack grumbled as he got ready for bed.

"Well, he did get in all that quality "kel'no'reeming."" Daniel said as he wrote in his book.

"What do you think?" Jack asked us.

"Of Kytano? Well, you have to admit he's got presence, and his followers are almost fanatical." Sam said.

"Almost?" Jack asked as it was an understatement.

"Well, it does make them formidable. Ancient Japanese feudal lords recognized the discipline that incorporated indifference to death as a very effective tool in battle." Daniel said.

"It is very unlikely that they really fight with an indifference to death. Everyone fears it. If they know it or not... I believe they are under a screen of smoke as Earth people say, it's a lie."

"Why are you so untrustworthy of the Jaffa?" Daniel asked me.

"They claim to be honorable. The Jaffa who stood by and watched the Goa'uld rape and murder my mother were not. Shall I set eyes upon those who carry his symbol... I do not know what I will do... I wish to kill them all... but if they want freedom from their masters I do not know what I will do." I said leaned back on to my sleeping back further putting my book under my backpack.

"What about their master? If you ever see that Goa'uld again what will you do?" Daniel asked me.

"Kill him. I know that. I will kill him and wear his symbiote bones as a trophy." I said touching my throat where a string of naquada sat already. It was bare though nothing decorated it.

"Where did you get that by the way?" Sam asked.

"It used to be part of a Goa'uld's wardrobe. I found it when I attacked a caravan of Jaffa. They carried cases of food and weapons plus a wardrobe. I stripped it of its decorative means and I have worn it for that Goa'uld's bones when I kill him. But truly I want to find the Goa'uld because he took a trinket from my mother. It was passed down from her mother. It is a protection charm." I said touching the hollow of my throat. I felt a hand run through my hair like my mother use to do to try to treat me like a child and remind me of that. It was Jack he patted my head and then sat on his sleeping bag.

"And what's with this jomo sicko thing?" Jack asked.

"Joma secu." Daniel corrected.

"Like anybody in that crowd's going to challenge him." Jack said I nodded my head agreeing.

"Kytano's managed to collect Jaffa from at least six different system lords. He must be doing something right." Sam said.

"Well, they have no problem with dying. _I_ have a problem with that." Jack said.

"You have a problem with dying, or you've got a problem with the fact that they _don't_ have a problem with it?" Daniel asked trying to figure it out.

"Both, I think." Jack said.

"I agree. Not having a problem with dying is not healthy. They become reckless and do not think through their decisions." I said.

"Right." Jack agreed with a smile. "Get some sleep. We have to "bond" in the morning." Jack said we all got comfortable in our sleeping bags to go to sleep.

I woke up by getting poked in the head by end of a Jaffa weapon. I slid my hand to my knife under the pillow I had. I waited till they poked again and swung around sliding on to my knee and one foot so my knife was close to the poker's main blood source in his thigh. I glared when I saw Rak'nor's body close to me, he was frozen in place.

"Jordy leave him alive." Jack said like nothing was wrong. I pulled my knife away nicking the skin through the armor he wore. He hissed in pain. "Told you not to wake her like that." Jack said with a roll of his eyes.

"I did not mean to frighten you, young one." he said as he touched his thigh where blood seeped through. I got up and stretched my arms above my head. My tank top ran up showing off my scars that ran along my stomach.

"You did not. I just wish to make it clear. I do not like being awoken in such a way." I stated rolling my sleeping bag up and packing it. I grabbed my clothes to go over behind the changing stand where Sam already was.

"Where did she acquire such scars?" I heard Rak'nor ask.

"She once fought alone. For many years since a child." I heard Teal'c say. I looked at Sam as I got changed and rolled my eyes. She just smiled shaking her head.

"She fought what alone?" Rak'nor asked.

"Jaffa. Since she was 13 winters old." Teal'c responded.

"She... Can still hear you." they all shut their mouths. I pulled my hair up and began to twirl it into a bun as I walked out. I was in my uniform ready to go. I walked over to my pack pulling my hair stake out and putting it inside of my bun to hold it up.

"What is that?" Rak'nor asked.

"A spine." I stated as I got my weapons in their correct places.

"Of what?" Rak'nor asked I was about to say what it was when Daniel nudged me.

"Of a small animal." I grimaced through my teeth.

"Interesting." He commented it. I faked a smile as we got ready for the ambush.

We ambushed the Jaffa and I couldn't believe my eyes as I watched Kytano walk towards the Jaffa who had shot at us after we told them to stop shooting and they didn't. I shook my head as a thought plagued my head. He acted like a Goa'uld. As if he was superior to any other. As if he was immortal. We walked back to the camp when Kytano convinced the Jaffa to join our ranks.

"I'm going to talk to Teal'c." Jack said walking towards him. I looked at Sam, who looked just as confused as I was by Kytano's actions.

"This is different." I whispered.

"Yes it is." Daniel agreed.

"They flock to him as if he is their Goa'uld god." I said pulling the naquada string in to my hand. Sam nodded her head. We walked towards the camp till we came along Jack's side.

"Jack?" I asked him.

"We've got a problem with Teal'c. He's buying into Kytano's act." Jack said.

"Well, you don't really think it's an act, do you? I mean, Kytano certainly believes in this cause." Sam said.

"I think Kytano believes he can walk on water." Jack said.

"Like a Goa'uld." I hissed. They all looked at me like I was crazy and Jack walked off. We followed and entered the tent where they were feasting.

"The fruits of our newborn alliance." Kytano said motioning to the new case that we acquired.

"The cutting edge that is the sword of our rebellion." Rak'nor said. I followed Sam to the case.

"Weapons grade naquadah, sir. A lot of it." I nodded in agreement with Sam's statement.

"That's quite a haul." Jack said.

"Yes." Kytano stated.

"What are you going to do with it?" Jack asked.

"I will give you as much as is fair. I have plans for the rest. As for the zat'nik'tels, we require them all. I will be able to offer you many times as much once the ha'tak arrives." Kytano told us.

"You're expecting a mother ship?" Daniel asked. I shook my head, this man was crazy.

"You chose your allies well. I've just received news that Jaffa, loyal to me, are staging a mutiny, as we speak, aboard a powerful mother ship. Soon they will be on their way and unite with us in our cause." Kytano informed us.

"A mutiny? That's…a little risky, isn't it?" Jack asked.

"There are always risks in war." Kytano said.

"But if they fail...they..." I said.

"They will succeed because their cause is just." Kytano stated like he knew everything.

"Do you really believe such things?" I asked.

"Then they will succeed with the strength of their resolve. Come with me to the Chep'i. See for yourself. Come." Kytano said. We followed him and the crowd to the Chep'i.

"Nirrti must not learn of our raid. She would surely hunt us down. We must cover our tracks." Kytano said. I watched as Teal'c walked up to a man with a black box device strapped to his chest.

"Tara'c, I chose you to lead this squad of brave warriors, because I know you will not fail me." Kytano said, I shook my head just like a Goa'uld. Kytano turned to face the crowd. "Know that if you are struck down in battle, you will live forever in Kheb, free from Goa'uld oppression for all time." The Jaffa stand in a way of honor for the man with the device of his chest. "Fight your way as deeply as you can into Nirrti's force. Show them your resolve. Kalach shal tek!" Kytano told the man.

"Kalach shal tek!" the man repeated.

I looked to Jack who looked confused and mouthed 'What?' to me and Daniel. ""Victory or death."" I told him before Daniel could. Daniel just shut his mouth and nodded in agreement.

"Sir, that's a naquadah enhanced bomb." Sam informed Jack.

"He's sending them on a suicide mission." Daniel murmured in concern.

"Jaffa, Kree!" the man with device said.

"Guys, wait a minute! Wait a minute! Hold on!" Jack tried to stop the affair. Rak'nor goes to stop Jack, I block Jack from getting ensnared in Rak'nor's arms by holding up a blade that he could see clearly it was pressed against his thigh. The men went through before anyone could blink.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Jack freaked out. Rak'nor pushed my blade away as if it was just a feather. I turned elbowing him in the gut in annoyance.

"Do you now see the strength of our resolve?" Kytano question.

"You mean crazy." I mumbled.

"I see the strength of your arrogance!" Jack shouted.

"Do not interfere with things you know nothing about." Kytano said.

"Oh, I know EXACTLY what you're about." Jack grounded out.

"We are at war. It is our way." Kytano stated as if he was justified in his doings.

"And I suppose it makes you feel all-powerful to know how eager those boys are to die for you." Jack countered.

"Their souls are on their way to a far better place." Kytano said as if he was a godly man.

"You know, I've heard that before." Jack said I stood nodding my head.

"You would deny the existence of Kheb? You would deny that their souls would find paradise." Kytano tried to turn Jack's words around.

"I think what Col. O'Neill is trying to say is that we do things a little differently." Daniel tried to explain.

"Yet again, you remind me your ways are different. We should abandon centuries of Jaffa tradition and follow the ways of the Tau'ri. Which of us is arrogant?" Kytano questioned.

"And sacrificing innocent lives is just... They are other ways around such..." I stated holding on to my weapon ready for a fight if came down to it.

"Look, if we're going to have an alliance here, we have to find a common ground." Daniel tried to calm the situation down.

"Soon the ha'tak we await will come, and this army will be a true force to be reckoned with. If you wish to ally yourselves with that force, then accept us for who and what we are. If not, then leave us now. Teal'c." Kytano stated. Kytano left with Rak'nor, Teal'c and Bra'tac.

"Let's head back to our tent." Jack said. We nodded our heads and went to our tent. "Get ready we're heading back." Jack said.

"Yes sir." Sam told them. Jack left to go to the main tent to see if Teal'c would go with us. When he returned with a no we went to the chep'i when Kytano called for a crowd.

"Why him?" Jack asked as we approached the chep'i where Teal'c stood ready to leave and fight.

"Teal'c's participation will guarantee the success of this mission." Kytano stated.

"On the other hand, Teal'c is a leader in his own right. You might not want him around." Jack countered.

"Teal'c will become one of our greatest warriors." Kytano told us.

"If he lives." Jack said.

"He will succeed." Kytano said with confidence.

"Because you say so?" he asked Kytano.

"Because he is Teal'c." Kytano said.

"All right, so let me see if I've got this straight. You assassinate one system lord after another, you take all their ships and warriors—all of whom are willing to die for you—and this is different than the way things are now…how?" Jack questioned.

"The Jaffa will be free." Kytano states.

"To follow you." Jack said annoyed.

"I grow tired of this. It is time!" Kytano shook his head in frustration.

"Teal'c." Jack shouts when Teal'c gets to the chep'i. "I'm not going to recommend an alliance. Not as long as he's in charge." Jack told him.

"We will speak of this when I return, O'Neill." Teal'c said as if he was immortal.

"I don't think so. Because if you do this, I don't think you're coming back." Jack said.

"When I return victorious, will you reconsider?" Teal'c asked.

"Tough call." Jack murmured.

"Trust in me, O'Neill. All of you." Teal'c said.

"Teal'c, you are strong, and you are wise. Upon your return, you shall be my second in command." Kytano told Teal'c with confidence. Teal'c salutes Kytano and the crowd of Jaffa then enters the chep'i.

"That just happened." I whispered as we walked back to our tent to gather our belongings. We took them and went back to the chep'i.

"O'Neill. Will you not reconsider?" Bra'tac asked as we walked to the chep'i.

"As Bra'tac said, we are stronger together. Can we put aside our petty differences?" Kytano asked.

"I'm holding you personally responsible for whatever happens to Teal'c. Carter, dial us out of here." Jack informed Kytano.

"Yes sir." Sam said walking to the DHD. I glared at Kytano's back as he walked away. I stood next to Sam reading every symbol she put in. Just as she was going to put the seventh one in the chep'i opened with an incoming.

"Incoming, sir!" Sam shouted as we hid behind the DHD with our weapons ready. I sighed in relief as Teal'c came through with no weapons.

"Teal'c." Jack shouted.

"What happened?" Daniel questioned. Teal'c just ran between us and towards the camp.

"Thanks for the update." Jack commented then we all ran after him.

"Deceiver! We have been deceived! Deceiver!" Teal'c cried out to Kytano.

"I have deceived no one. The ha'tak I spoke of is just now entering the system. When it arrives, all will become clear." Kytano said as Teal'c was stopped by two Jaffa.

"Lord Yu knows Cal Mah is the location of this rebel army. He knows our numbers. He knows you have betrayed him. The mutiny on board Lord Yu's ship has failed. The ha'tak you await brings doom, not salvation. The system lords merely bided their time to root out all rebel Jaffa, so that they may be crushed in one all-out attack! The betrayer has been betrayed." Teal'c states making all Jaffa stop what they are doing to see what was going on. "Joma secu." Teal'c claimed.

"You challenging me?" Kytano asked.

"JOMA SECU!" Teal'c screams for all to hear.

"Very well." Kytano says as if it was nothing. The fight starts as they both get a practice stick. I roll my eyes as it is such a bore knowing Teal'c could easily beat him. That was till Teal'c falters when Kytano gets a clear hit on him. Jack moves forward I hold my arm out stopping him.

"If you intervene, the challenge will be forfeit." Bra'tac informs him. I can see Teal'c become desperate as he fights wildly to get an upper hand. Kytano easily dodges each attack and sweeps Teal'c feet. But soon he is back up on to his feet.

"Perhaps you think I will spare you." Kytano states.

"This is a fight to the death, your death." Teal'c growls out.

"Shol'va!" Kytano shouts even I flinch at the name. I grimace when Teal'c gets hit in the face by Kytano's feet. "Is that the best you can do?" Kytano mocks Teal'c with laughter. I grimace again to see my only Jaffa friend on his knees with blood coming from his mouth. "Beg for mercy." Kytano growls.

"I die free!" Teal'c shouts. Kytano leaned towards Teal'c to whisper in to his ear.

"You die at the hand of your god… Imhotep." I can hear it from my Asgard blood. I watch as Teal'c impales him on his broken spear. I can see his eye glow once before his life slips from his grasp. Rak'nor moves towards Imhotep and exposes his flat stomach.

"He is not Jaffa. Kytano is not Jaffa!" Rak'nor shouts.

"He was a Goa'uld, the Goa'uld Imhotep." Teal'c growls out weakly.

"He used the Jaffa's desire for freedom against them. It was probably the only way he could gain any real power." Daniel said I looked at him with a growing annoyance. "But you knew that already." He muttered looking away. I watched Bra'tac help Teal'c to his feet.

"Kytano was a lie. What brought us to Cal Mah is not. Lord Yu's ship will attack at any moment. Follow us. Leave with us if you wish to live." Teal'c grits out with a pain behind each word.

"Follow Teal'c. He speaks the truth." Bra'tac comments to Teal'c leadership.

"And he has won the right. You all witnessed. Kytano has been beaten in the rite of joma secu. Teal'c is our rightful leader now." Rak'nor said. Suddenly blasts rock the camp ground shaking us about.

"Carter?" Jack questioned.

"Way ahead of you, sir." Sam said, she and Daniel run to the chep'i.

"Leave with us. Leave with us if you wish to live!" Teal'c shouts. I helped as many Jaffa as I could to get to the Chep'i. I grabbed a small child letting his legs wrap around my waist as I ran to the chep'i. When I finally made it to the chep'i Jaffa were already running through. I ran through with the kid on my hip and came to slowing walk I couldn't help a sigh escape my lips. We were safe. Safe on my new home.


End file.
